Treehouse of horror the mutant paradox
by alexrusso89
Summary: Sequel to the night of the mutant bob professor frink has a solution to save the remaining mutants but the residents of Springfield have other ideas


The Simpsons treehouse of horror

The mutant solution

, it had been a year since Cecil terwilliger brother of sideshow bob had created mutant vegetable mutant clones of sideshow bob and attempted to take over Springfield , however like his brothers numerous plans he was foiled by Bart and Lisa Simpson .

" just need to twist this bolt hovin " , professor frink twisted his wrench tightening a bolt

" there Glavin my invention is complete " , the professor looked up at his creation

" excellent work professor soon the plan will be complete " , frink turned around

" yes it will hovin Glavin " , the mysterious figure smirked while looking at frinks creation .

" breaking news I. Kent brockman and channel six is the first to bring you the latest news it's been a year since the horde of vegetable sideshow clones ravaged this town now only five clones survived the fat bob the tall bob the thin bob the seed mutant and the tamaco mutant but now our very own professor frink Ceo of frink enterprises has brought a solution for the mutants " , Kent brockman turned to professor frink

" so professor what is is solution you speak of"

" not solution kent salvation you see for the last year the residents of Springfield have been eating the mutant vegetable clones and now there's only five well I'm offering them salvation with this " , professor frink pulls a Curtin away revealing a radish with windows a telescope , a exhaust port , a retractable ladder leading to a door and on the top a solar panels

" this is the rad-ish station with this he mutants can be safe from the outside world "

, Kent brockman nodded before turning towards the camera

" there you have it people professor frink is offering salvation for the mutants this is Kent brockman signing off".

, professor frink pulled out a remote control and pushed a button , the rad-ish station hummed and before floating out of frink's lab past frink's observatory and over Springfield , the station hummed the computers inside scanned the city as the station started to power up .

, the fat bob mutant ran down the street huffing he was being chased by homer Barney leena and Carl

" come back bob clone we only want to eat you " the fat bob clone turned his head

" maybe I don't want to be eaten "

" well maybe you don't have a choice in this "

, suddenly a ladder dropped down , the fat bob climbed onto the ladder , the ladder then Retracted , homer ,Barney Lenny and Carl watched from the ground as the fat bob mutant climbed up the ladder and entered the station , a black plum of smoke puffed out of the exhaust as the station floated away.

, the tomaco and seed mutants stood on the mountain ridge over looking The town , they were thinking about professor frinks claims of salvation for he residents wanting to eating them ( they don't speak enlglish so ( ) is subtitles ) (" do you think we can trust this frink character ?") , the seed mutant looked at the tomaco mutant (" I don't know but rumours around town is the fat bob clone is already on the rad-ish station ") , both mutants looked at each other

" well well well boys I smell some of this veg mutants around here " , the mutants looked

" you sure chief "

" yeah chief we know you can smell krusty burger from a mile away "

( we're trapped up here )

, the tomaco mutant looked at the seed mutant

( if only that station was here)

, as if on cue a ladder suddenly dropped down next to them , the tomaco mutant grabbed the seed mutants leash and climbed up the ladder pulling the seed mutant up with it just as chief wiggum Eddie and Lou appeared The ladder retracted , the tomaco mutant entered the station then pulled the seed mutant inside

" that bloody station is causing us problems "

" if you say so chief "

" shut up Lou".

, only two mutants were still in Springfield with the Fat bob tomaco and seed mutants safely onboard the rad-ish station only the tall and thin bob clones remained , mayor Qimby had called a town meeting " people we have a problem only two mutants are still in Springfield and we have now way to get to the other three what is the plan to eat them ?" , the towns people mumbled among themselves

" we must hint them down and eat them"

" NO we must protect them there's only five left " , everyone looked at Lisa Simpson

" we can not eat them!"

" all in favour of ignoring the little girl ?"

"I" , Lisa pouted .

, professor frink stood outside his lab when Lisa ran up

" professor frink professor frink we have to help the mutants "

" I know and we will Lisa and we will do it right now "

, a ladder suddenly dropped out of nowhere , Lisa and frink climbed up the ladder to the landing where the door was , the ladder retracted as the station began to float away

" wow professor this is cool"

" wait till you see inside Lisa "

, Lisa looked up at frink as he opened the door , Lisa and frink then walked inside , inside the station was a ladder from the door that lead to a massive room a observatory was to the right a kitchen and living areas were above the main room and to the left next to the door was a small secruity room where a computer and screens linked to camera are housed , frink entered the secruity room , frink sat down and typed something on the keyboard , Lisa sat next to him

" from here we can monitor and control the rad-ish station "

" wow professor this station is awesome " , suddenly a siren and a red flash went off , the tall bob and thin bob clones appeared on screen they were being chased by the townspeople

" professor we have to help them" , frink typed into the keyboard

" we're close we can intercept them " , Lisa watched as frink directed the station over the two clones running , frink moved the station infront of the clones and pressed a button , the ladder dropped down , the two clones quickly climbed up the ladder , frink then Retracted the ladder .

" frink it's time " , the screen turned on to reveal krusty

" what's time professor?" , frink looked down

" frink enterprises and krusty inc. have a deal "

" he's selling the mutants to me and my new mutant sandwich will make me lots of money"

, frink looked down as he guided the rad-ish station over krusty burger

" professor please you can't sell them to krusty "

" I know Lisa this station is salvation for the mutants " , frink opened the secruity room door

" welcome aboard my mutant friends " , the tall bob and thin bob looked at frink before heading up the ladder to join the other mutants , Lisa watched on the security screens as the towns people gathered around krusty burger

" professor what are you going to do ?"

" Lisa I never intended to sell the mutants to krusty there's only five left I want to study them and that's why this station was created " , Lisa looked frink , frink went into the security room

" Lisa this station has defence systems once I flip a switch we will have one minute to exit the station before it seals itself off

" do we flip the switch Lisa ?"

" flipping the switch " , frink exited the security room and out the door , Lisa followed frink upto

the door

" come on Lisa it's time to leave "

" sorry professor I'm staying I have to help protect the mutants "

" if that's what you want then this is goodbye Lisa " , the door then shut the locks shut with a thud , frink sighed as the ladder ascended down , frink then climbed down the ladder once he was on the ground the ladder retracted , the station began to float away .

" so what now?" , Lisa looked up to see the thin bob clone

" the defence systems are active and I'll be researching and protecting you guys "

, the bob clone nodded , Lisa and the bob clone left the security room and went up to the main room , the rad-ish station floated over Springfield .


End file.
